1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a flexible touch display panel.
2. Description of Related Technology
Recently, bulky CRT type displays have been replaced with portable thin profile display panels such as thin flat or thin curved panel displays. Also, research into a technology for integrating a touch function into such thin display panels has been conducted. With the touch function integrated, the display panels can simultaneously serve as information output and information input devices, instead of merely information displaying devices. More specifically, when a user touches a surface of the touch-enabled display panel with a finger or pen, the touch and/or its location and/or its gesture is detected. One class of touch-enabled display panels has a capacitive touch panel monolithically integrated with the display panel.
Meanwhile, the utility of such thin and touch-enabled display panels is not restricted to rigid flat display panels, but rather can be expanded to include flexible display panels that are bendable in various directions. To integrate the touch function into the flexible display panel, it is desirable to develop a touch structure that will not be damaged even when the display panel is bent in various directions.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.